iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Macrauchenia
Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Species page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karlamon9 (Talk) 18:05, 12 June 2009 Help Hi Macrauchenia Thank you for your contributes to Ice Age Wiki. Since Ice Age 3 is close to releasing, the wiki needs to be in the Wikia spotlights. But we need at least 100 articles. I would really appreciate your help if you help me make up to 100 articles. If you help me, I will give you the opportunity to become an admin. Just contact me if you need a list of articles to make Thanks and good luck!--Karlamon9 05:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! Unfortunately, I can't add you as an admin since I'm not a bureaucrat, so I will ask a Wikia member to add you or I'll request to be one. Anyways, to work now. Here's the articles: *Ice Age (soundtrack) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (soundtrack) *Sylvia *Jennifer and Rachel *Eddie (glyptodont) (Not Eddie from the 2nd movie but the minor character from the first movie.) *Carlos Saldanha *Dinosaurs *Baby dinosaurs *Baby mammoth (Manny and Ellie's child) *The Lone Gunslinger *Scrat's acorn *Vera *James *Billy *Ashley *Claire *Cindy *S'more *Dung beetles *Humans *Ray Romano *Denis Leary We also need stubs to be expanded. They are found here. I will add some more articles for you to make and I will make some myself. Thanks again.--Karlamon9 11:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Fan:Ice Age 4/Reviews Main Page Hi, I got your message on Rickipedia. Sorry for the late response!!! The main page here on Ice Age Wiki looks pretty decent if you ask me, what did you want help on? ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I wanted to clean it up, but I guess you're right that it's cleaned up enough...meanwhile, I do need help with this page: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Book_Infobox--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, so after looking it through, I can fight no longer that the templates, as I try to set them up, are acting strange here: in my user contributions you'll see what I mean. I can't explain what went wrong.--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) mainpage coding sorry for the duplicate messages, don't know if the other admin plans to return. like i said, i can help with coding issues.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) take a look at the homepage, you got some weird coding popping up as text.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) article structure sorry for making so many edits in s short amount of time, i am only fixing up the grammar that's all. as for the article layout, is it possible to stick with one design? the change between normal and source mode really isn't necessary.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) recent edit to Raz article your recent edit has left me confused, what are you trying to do exactly? the categories, quotes were all deleted while information was completely changed. I have finished reramping the articles as best as i could. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) my responese so your removing all the trivia, wouldn't it be better to just move it to the did you know section? as for minor characters, if there is informaiton on the character that constitutes a page then a page needs to be created. movie list, this is something that needs to stay. take a look at the other franchises such as pokemon or Yu Gi oh, all movie appearances are listed on a wiki no matter how small detail it is. the homepage still needs work. as for the gallery, this needs to be cleaned up. three images with the rest on a separate page. sorry if this runs against what you want or your vision, but some of this needs to be ironed out before further editing.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) additional thoughts by removing information that we assume people to know isn't a good idea. it may be not needed, but there will be curious people that come and when information is missing, then it proves to be a problem. an example is the Raz article. while the quotes and templates are not a big deal, removing actual information is.i can not edit where information is deliberately left out of an article. its just not right.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) i really like how your doing things with strong leadership, but it seems like you are over doing it a bit. if you can unlock the homepage for me, i can start to work on it. the movie lists, there can be times where information is additional to what is desired but can be changed to fit the wiki's needs. "Second, "Minor characters" is a category that isn't needed because it's superfluous. It's not really important to cite how big or small the parts the characters fulfilled are". This is going to be a problem, there is a reason why there are minor, major and supporting characters; they all deserve an article.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) its okay, i just wished that jetcell over at nerf wiki at least tried to fend off the vandals and other people. sadly i have put in a request to the task force to lend a helping hand. i have also created a new wiki based of official information. thanks for the clarification on the category, i was not sure on whether you mean the actual article or getting rid of a category. as for restructuring this wiki, a few pages need to be created: guidelines, standards/manual of style, rules and policy. These are essential for new editors to know what is going on, otherwise the site will be totaled-see nerfipedia. as for the homepage, you could give me some staff power for a week or so as i have other things to do. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) i fixed up nerf wiki, as jetcell was doing a good job of keeping it floating and fighting to keep it alive. it semed like we disagreed on how things should go, like policy and other things. thanks for the promotion, i will try to add info when i get the time. if you want some ideas; check out Dart Blaster Encyclopedia for pages that are needed. do you mind if the homepage is completely redone?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) templates purge going through the templates, i don't even know what each of them is. if its useful then we rename it accroding to what it actually is. there are a lot of misnamed and useless templates that need to be either renamed or deleted.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) as for the templates, just one look baffles me on what each is for. some need a new name while other should be deleted. not only to mention that a good amount is completely useless. We need to organize the templates so that we can use them easily.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) could you unlock the rest of the templates for me?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) i need the mainpage templates unlocked. in addition the regular templates need to be purged, delete the completely ueless ones.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) List of Ice Age characters What did you mean by "we don't need this" when you deleted the list of Ice Age characters? I haven't been online enough to know what all you've done so I'm a bit confused about why you deleted it.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 14:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Template Purge almost complete I have purged a bunch of templates, i have left a delete tag on those; please delete them. They are no longer needed. Here are the rest that need to be taken care of : http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:General_wiki_templates Could you unlock the mainpage templates for me, i have fixed up the homepage overall but want to redesign it by switching somethings around (polls and news) and deleting "Did You Know" (you don't seem to want it).Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) so would you mind if i moved all the "trivia" from the character articles over to the Did You Know section on the home page? also, can you unlock the main page templates; i want to reorganize the layout.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) template purge i either renamed the template or marked it for deletion as it was useless. If you think that we still need it then remove the tag. I don't know which ones are messing up the pages, i did undo a few of the tags though. sorry if they messed up the pages, but first look showed that those were not useful. Some you may need to revert manually. as for the mainpage, could you unlock all the templates within it and the right side column? I can't update with them being locked.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) article pages could you clarify as to why the following pages are actually needed? http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Sibling_Rivalry?redirect=no http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age_in_popular_culture http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Bennett Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) you can take care of deleting, from now on i will only tag them; nothing else. I have blanked a few that were completely useless. There were even templates for parts to a table, which should be combined and the parts removed. as for useless off topic articles, i can send you a list. As for quotes and trivia, do you want to delete those now or wait a bit and transfer those to another page such as Ice Age Quotes and Did You Know (Mainpage)?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Rat Do you want to change this article to rat from Gutt's crew or just simply delete it? its tagged for deletion.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) i read the rat article and it didn't seem like it constitutes an article but if you want to keep it, then that's fine with me. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) duplicate template: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:1stm templates needing renaming: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:1st template categories Ultitly and category templates may need to be purged or looked at soon. so for sending so many messages in a short amount of time.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) mainpage could you unlock the right column template and the templates within the homepage templates? i still have a few things to do. The links are below. I plan to move the character trivia over to the homepage Did You Kow section. http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainbody_R http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainbody/Didyouknow Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:24, September 6, 2012 (UTC) article content: movie info Do you still want the movie information/plot of the charcter to remain in the articles?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) redirects Those were renamed to fit their actual purpose, if there is a problem; i can go and fix it on those articles-broken redirects.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) redirect errors i went to the logs and fixed up the wrongly tagged templates. Is there any trouble with the redirect for this template? http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mentioned_Only Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) delete this article, http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Blue-footed_booby The actual article is listed in this one.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) movie released The movie has been out for a while now, how has anything not been confirmed? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1667889/ sorry for asking so many times but could you unlock the mainpage right column template?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry for bombarding you with messages yesterday. as for deletes, i just tag articles if it seems useless to some extent. The booby blue article doesn't have much info.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) homepage finished Please tell me your thoughts on the new homepage, if there is anything that you want changed; let me know. i changed the news into a scrolling system. i based it off my wiki that i created-Dart Blaster Encyclopedia. i moved the main title and articles away from the left column and swapped a few templates around (also updated the swapped templates. as for the important articles (guidelines, manual of style, article layouts, rules and policy), take a look at the ones i have on my wiki an let me know if they might work out here. Homepage Did you know, do you want to move the character trivia over to this template? just as a heads up, the new movie has been out since july 13. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) establishing new guidlines and layouts i would rather not wait on this any longer as its not helping. its essential that these pages are created and agreed upon soon otherwise there may be continued edit conflicts that may need to be resolved. curious question: why do we have Rio 2 in the news archive? also is the character roles really needed on the character article? it just seems extremely un-necessary. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Rio movie information it seems as if those admins left and created a wiki just for Rio. so we can remove those unless you want to as that wiki if they want the articles before we delete them just in case. as for the character roles, i was talking about the guidelines. the articles currently have the roles each character plays in each movie. i think that is un-necessary information and clogs up the article. we don't need to rewrite the entire script of the movie or for each charcter. example: Diego in ice age, his role; ice age: meltdown, his role...etc this happens for almost every character. Suggested article layouts *biology and appearance *Diet (maybe not needed) *habitat *character trivia -> moved to homepage Did You Know? *Character quotes -> moved to movie quotation and dialogue page. *Character roles -> moved to maybe movie roles? as for the Did You Know, i have created a scroll bar for news. Do you want the same for Did You Know? if you do then please unlock the template for that, not the mainbody one. as for the guidelines, rules and policy; take a look at Dart Blaster Encyclopedia for some ideas to consider.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Macrauchenia, I will let you know if i need anything! Thank You so much! Bye! 45arumem Hi Macrauchenia, I will let you know if i need anything! Thank You so much! Bye! 45arumem homepage complete I have finished the homepage, you can lock it down again. as for character trivia, do you want to start moving that to the homepage Did You Know section? if you do, please unlock the template-not the mainpage one.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Template deletion It seems as if there are still 2 other templates that were not dealt with yet. Here are the links: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Rio and http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Random The Rio template should stay until lady blue moves all the information over to the new Rio wiki.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your message!Welcome! I'll give an edit for this wiki sometimes! I'm very happy I can help this wiki!Natasya Aurelia (talk) 07:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) wiki update I don't know if you got my last messages or not, but i am finished with the mainpage unless you wish to have a scroll bar Did You Know section. that template in question is still locked. chat request could you please turn on the chat system? i think we need to have a chat on the future for this wiki. i know that you are busy currently, but when ever you get a chance; i would like to discuss article layouts, guidelines and rules. I do realize that the last group of admins did leave behind their version, i am still unsure if you would like to continue to use that. re:chat to turn on features, click the admin link-bottom of screen. as for the templates, which ones in particular are giving you trouble? i just finished my wiki that i started-layout and everything else, so i got some more time. you still have not answered the question regarding the Did You Know section, do you want a scroll bar-i made one for the news page. anyways, whenever we both have time to chat; i think it would be best to lay out what still needs to be done and what policy needs to be created. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 18:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) trivia sections sorry for editing the pages you put a template on, i just wanted to get a head start on removing the trivia. I have created a back up file just in case in the future we want it back. i have title each section with the character name. if you could provide a list of the other pages that have trivia, that would be helpful. i plan to move the quotes after i am done with the trivia sections. main navigation, you should combine eddie and crash into one rather split as the articles merge together. as for the video game info, do we really need that overall? sorry for not editing for a while, i was caught it with my own wiki and Nerf wiki-just helping out. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) re:tone it down i apologize for using strong words on requesting deletes. So what else do you want me to do for now? i did a bit of tweaking to the guidelines and manual of style. i have all the trivia and quotes backed up. as for the off topic deletes, those have nothing to do with this wiki; i highly suggest that those also be deleted soon. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) trivia and quotes i have removed most of these, i plan to shift through it later when i have time. as for the off topic movies, could you delete those: epic, robot, rio2. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) info box images This is something that is bugging me, why are we using screenshots from the movie? To me, a white background (stock image), would be better. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:pic Even if the only pics that we get are screen shots, we can still turn those into stock images using editing software to delete the background. I was talking abou the info box images for character articles. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:pics The thing about screenshots is that if its not labed as fair use then it is illegal. It may give perspective, though i don't even know how far that goes. DId you receive the emails i have sent you? I have changed the guidelines and manual of style just a tad to update them to modern times. I removed the twitter and facebook restriction as wikia allows that, that's the user's choice in deciding. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Policy Did you take a look at what i suggested and changed on the actual one on this wiki? I have found the official sources to ice Age-their website lists the facebook, twitter and YouTube accounts. I also made a few changes to bring the policy up to modern date. " Thanks also for removing the Facebook and Twitter restrictions; a lot of users are gonna love that", was this sarcasm? Just not sure because it sounds like it is sarcasm. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) News It seems as if the current template has been cleared of off topic news but community news about the wiki still exists. Do you still wish to keep that information or remove it? If you want, i can split the template so that there is official news and wiki news. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to mention about the dates, can we only create links to actual articles? I don't think having a month full of red links is a good idea. A link should only be created when an event happens, the template should not include full links if those don't exist. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) photo upload warning Would you like me to add a warning to users in addition to the policy. I feel that its good to have an extra warning a side from the policy as it directly tells the users to stop. It also prevents problems with uploads. to add in the warning, unlock or add it to this page: Mediawiki:uploadtext. examples: *http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload *http://dartblasterencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Do you think that you can make me an administrator yet or does ladyblue have to? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you want a 2 column news rather than one news template? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) recent changes the upload warning is to serve as a reminder to people as not everyone check the policy beforehand-new editors. as for the 2 column thing, i was referencing the news template. I have finished that, take a look at the homepage. I tried to set it up as official on the left and community on the right. This will sort things out a bit better. i can change it, if it looks bad currently though. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC)